


¿Te gusta mirar?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Switching, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había algo profundamente erótico en el hecho de ver a Yuya gemir bajo el toque y la lengua de otro, en tener un ojo exterior en una situación donde normalmente participaba, en ver a su novio en un papel que no era el suyo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	¿Te gusta mirar?

**¿Te gusta mirar?**

Chinen miraba la escena enfrente a sí con los ojos casi brillantes.

Cuando había hecho la propuesta a Yuya, no había pensado que cediera, que le dijera que estaba bien con él.

Claro, Takaki se había sonrojado, le había dicho que había vuelto loco y que nunca habría hecho algo así.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuri quería, sabía ser convincente.

Y ahora estaba en la sienta de su habitación, con una mano que vagaba siempre más en dirección de su polla, apretado por los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y los ojos fijos en el espectáculo enfrente a sí en la cama.

Kota y Yuya no habían sido pronto cómodos.

Sin embargo, la excitación por la situación los había involucrado antes de lo que creían.

_“Yuuyan... quiero ver a otro hombre que te folla.” _

Yuri sonrió.

Habían discutido eternamente, antes de llegar a esto. Y ahora, a pesar que se hubiera lamentado, parecía estar muy encantado por la situación.

Takaki estaba descansado en la cama, la cabeza un poco levantada, la mirada fija en Yabu que, arrodillado entre sus piernas, había empezado a quitarle las ropas.

Chinen oyó su novio gemir cuando Kota le hubo quitado los calzoncillos también, yendo a rozarle la erección con la punta de los dedos, y fue en ese momento que decidió de abandonar toda vergüenza.

Dejó que la mano deslizara bajo la prenda, cogiendo su erección ya dura, seguro que los otros dos fueran de todas maneras demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención.

Kota había llevado las manos bajo las piernas del menor y se había bajado hacia su polla, envolviéndola en los labios y lamiendo lascivamente la punta, mientras Yuya extendía las caderas hacia él, gimiendo en alta voz su nombre, agarrándole el pelo y empujándolo para que lo tomara en su boca.

Chinen estaba encantado.

No sabía exactamente que malo pensamiento lo hubiera llevado a pedir algo así. O, mejor, no lo había entendido hasta esto momento.

Había algo profundamente erótico.

Había algo profundamente erótico en el hecho de ver a Yuya gemir bajo el toque y la lengua de otro, en tener un ojo exterior en una situación donde normalmente participaba, en ver a su novio en un papel que no era el suyo.

No que Yuya nunca lo hubiera dejado ser activo.

Pero estaba diferente de lo que estaba viendo; esta no era una concesión de Takaki.

Cuando era Yuri que lo hacía, no cambiaba mucho. El mayor siempre estaba la figura dominante.

Ahora estaba enteramente diferente.

La mirada de puro disfrute, los gemidos altos y la urgencia en sus gestos...

Ya no estaba dominante, sino dominado.

Y Chinen estaba increíblemente atraído por ese lado de su novio.

Siguió tocándose, despacio, tratando de no correrse pronto; los dos otros parecieron no tener el mismo problema, porque unos momentos después Yuya echó un grito amortiguado, apretando el pelo de Kota en una mano mientras se corría en su boca.

El mayor se levantó, limpiándose rápido, y subió encima a él, besándolo, mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de liberarse de su ropa.

Puso las manos en las caderas de Yuya, haciéndole señas de girarse, y el menor pareció complacerlo con gusto; se apoyó con las rodillas al colchón y cogió la cabecera de la cama con las manos, mientras Yabu seguía acariciándole las caderas con una mano, llevando la otra a su boca, haciendo que la abriera y empezara a lamerle los dedos con aire provocante.

Yuri fue obligado otra vez a ralentizar su mano, seguro que habría llegado al orgasmo, antes de lo que quería.

Sus ojos estaban atados al cuerpo de Yuya, a la mano de Yabu en su cadera, que lo rozaba, la piel que se enrojecía y el menor que gemía bajo, amortiguado por los dedos de Yabu en su boca.

Unos minutos después Kota llevó la misma mano a su abertura, dejando dos dedos deslizar dentro de él y preparándolo rápido, involucrado por la urgencia y la gana de poseerlo.

Yuri se mordió un labio, apretando la base de su erección y volviendo a mover la mano cuando vio a Kota hundir dentro de Takaki con un movimiento seco, haciendo gritar al menor, teniéndolo contra de sí y quedándose sólo unos segundos antes de volver a empujar dentro de él, firmemente.

Estaba intrigado.

Estaba intrigado por la expresión de Yuya, a mitad entre dolor y placer, por las manos de Yabu en su espalda con las uñas que dejaban marcas, pequeñas pero definidas heridas que, Yuri lo sabían, iban a quedarse un poco de tiempo en su piel.

Eran las mismas heridas que Yuya dejaba a él. Eran las mismas pequeñas marcas en la espalda, las que tardaban a irse, las que lo excitaban cada vez que las veía.

Y ahora se sentía excitado por esas mismas pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo del mayor, y por sus gritos débiles, y por la manera como se agarraba a la cabecera de la cama para no ceder a los empujones casi violentos de Kota.

Lo vio empezar a tocarse, rápido, tratando casi desesperadamente de llegar al orgasmo, y Chinen repitió sus mismos movimientos.

Cuando Yabu le cogió el pelo, tirándolo hacia sí y siguiendo a moverse dentro de él, Yuya y Yuri perdieron el control sobre los respectivos cuerpos.

Casi al mismo tiempo se dejaron llevar por un gemido sufocado, corriéndose en sus manos.

Chinen se desmayó contra la sienta, siguiendo mirando fijo con el mismo encanto la escena frente a sus ojos, mientras Yuya trataba de mantenerse recto, aprovechando el agarre de Kota en sus caderas.

Cuando el mayor se corrió también, sufocó un grito mordiendo el hombro del chico frente a él, antes que ambos cayeran adelante, hartos.

Yuri se fue despacio hacia la cama, arrodillándose a lado de esa y tocando con un dedo la mejilla de su novio, quien sonrió, cansado.

El menor levantó la mirada hacia Kota, que suspiró.

“¿Ni siquiera me dejas diez minutos para descansarme o ducharme?” preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo, y Chinen sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

“Te concedí bastante ya, ¿no Yabucchi?” contestó, travieso.

El mayor se puso en pie, bofando y vistiéndose.

“Me siento usado.” murmuró, yendo rápido hacia la puerta. “Vale, Yuuyan... ha sido un placer.” dijo con una sonrisita al chico que estaba aún desmayado en el colchón, y no reaccionó de otra manera que levantando el pulgar en su dirección, antes que Chinen echara una mirada llena de significado hacia Kota, y este se fuera.

“¿Pues?” preguntó Takaki a su novio unos minutos después, cuando Yuri se descansó a su lado. “¿Te divertiste?”

El menor se encogió de hombros, dibujando distraídamente con los dedos las marcas de las uñas de Kota en la espalda de Yuya.

“Bastante.” contestó. “Pero no creo que voy a dejártelo hacer de vuelta muy pronto.” concluyó, enroscándose a su cuerpo y respirando su olor, haciendo muecas cuando le sintió encima lo de Kota.

“¿No? ¿Y por qué?” preguntó, provocativo.

Chinen se mordió un labio, extendiéndose hacia él y besándole rápido los labios.

“Porque eres mío.” respondió, con simplicidad.

Yuya pareció estar a punto de contestar, pero al final se calló.

Abrazó el menor, cerrando los ojos, y Yuri suspiró al abandonarse en ese abrazo, tratando de llevar de vuelta su olor en la piel de su novio.

Le había gustado verlo con Kota.

Le había gustado verlo casi inerme frente al placer que sentía, le había gustado oírlo gemir bajo manos que no eran las suyas.

Pero sólo una vez.

El único que tenía el derecho de hacer Takaki Yuya sentirse así, al final, era él.

Y estaba seguro que el mayor no iba a lamentarse de eso.


End file.
